Les mugiwaras aux jeux tv : Le marin faible
by Worminator
Summary: Venez assister au marin faible : bêtises, berrys, et humour! C'est ma première fic, soyez pas trop méchant svp. 4eme chapitre en ligne!
1. Présentations

Bonjour a tous. Voici une petite bêtise sur one piece qui m'est passée par la tête.

C'est ma première fiction, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si possible quelques reviews seraient les bienvenues.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Les mugiwaras aux jeux TV**

**Le marin faible**

Laurence Broccolis : Bienvenue au Marin faible

_Jingle d'intro_

L-B : Nous accueillons aujourd'hui 8 participants, une bande de pirates : les mugiwaras

L-B : Monkey D. Luffy, homme, 17 ans, originaire de fushia dans East Blue, capitaine du thousand sunny et accessoirement des mugiwaras.

L-B : Roronoa Zoro, homme, 19 ans, originaire de Shimotsuki dans East Blue, Epéiste dans l'équipage des mugiwaras.

L-B : Nami, femme, 18 ans, originaire de Kokoyashi dans East Blue, Navigatrice et détrousseuse de pirates dans l'équipage des mugiwaras.

L-B : Ussop ou Pipo _/selon les versions, en tout cas, j'emploierais Ussop dans mes fics./_homme, 17 ans, originaire de Sirop dans East Blue, canonnier, menteur et tireur d'élite dans l'équipage des mugiwaras.

L-B : Sandy, homme, 19 ans, originaire de North Blue, puis accueilli au restaurant « Le Baratie », cuisinier dans l'équipage des mugiwaras.

L-B : Tony-Tony Chopper, homme-animal, 15 ans, originaire de l'ile de Drum dans la Route de tous les Périls, médecin dans l'équipage des mugiwaras.

L-B : Nico Robin, femme, 28 ans, originaire d'Ohara, archéologue dans l'équipage des mugiwaras.

L-B : Cutty Flam, alias Franky, homme cyborg, 34 ans, originaire de Water Seven dans la Route de tous les Périls, charpentier dans l'équipage des mugiwaras.

L-B : Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous pouvons passer au jeu !

_Jingle de fin de chapitre_

* * *

Luffy : Hé, l'auteur! on cose même pas dans ton chapitre!

Worminator : Déjà l'auteur il à un nom. Ensuite, vous discuterez dans le prochain chapitre, et si vous êtes sages, il arrivera demain.

Zoro : T'as plutot intêret, sinon je te tranche!

Worminator : C'est moi l'auteur c'est moi qui décide!

Zoro : Mouais, on vera bien!

Worminator : Sur ce je ne m'attends pas à des reviews, donc à demain soir. Bonne nuit à tous!

* * *


	2. 1ere manche, 1ers dégâts

Bon, on commence les choses sérieuses

Nami : Sérieuse ? Avec cette bande de fous ?! Tu délire !!

Hem…Donc comme je disais, on commence à _rigoler _!!

* * *

**Les Mugiwaras aux jeux TV :**

**Le marin faible**

_Jingle d'intro_

L-Brocolis : Bonjour à tous

Tous : Bonjour

Luffy : Bonjour, moi c'est Luffy et vous ?

L-B : Je suis Laurence Brocolis

Luffy : C'est pas bon les brocolis !

L-B : Hem…..Commençons

_Jingle_

L-B : Luffy, vous êtes le plus stupide, donc on commence par vous.

L-B : Qui est le héros de One piece ?

Luffy : Monkey D. Luffy

L-B : Bonne réponse ! Zoro, qui est le meilleur escrimeur du monde ?

Zoro : Mihawk, mais seulement pour quelques mois, ensuite ce sera moi !!

L-B : Bonne réponse ! Nami, combien valent 1€ en berrys ?

Nami : 1000… (Autant de zéros que d'étoiles qui existent dans l'univers tout entier !)…..000 B

L-B : Mauvaise réponse ; le taux est : 1€--1000B (enfin, jusqu'à ce que Nami change le taux, qui est maintenant de 1€--1000000B !!)

_Plus que 7 minutes_

L-B : Ussop, combien de fois avez menti ?

Ussop : jamais

L-B : Raté, c'est beaucoup + 1 (ben oui, la réponse d'Ussop est un mensonge !!)

L-B : Sandy, combien y'a-t-il de mers dans le monde ?

Sandy : 6

L-B : Non, 5, All-Blue n'est pas référencée !

L-B : Chopper, est-il possible pour Zoro de savoir s'orienter ?

Chopper : Non !!

L-B : Bonne réponse !

_Plus que 5 minutes_

L-B : Robin, le Rio Ponéglyphe explique-t-il comme faire pour que Luffy devienne intelligent ?

Robin : Absolument pas

L-B : Bien, 100€ dans la cagnotte ; Franky, Est-ce que Nami et Sandy sont amoureux ?

Sandy : Oui !!

Nami : NOOOOOOOON !!

Zoro : oh pauvre blondinet, il n'est aimé de personne !

Sandy : ta gueule marimo !

Franky : Vos gueules, c'est moi qui réponds ! Et non ils ne sont pas amoureux

L-B : Bonne réponse

_Plus que 2 minutes_

L-B : Luffy, ….

Luffy : Banque

L-B : Quelle était la prime exacte de Gecko Moria ?

Luffy : heu…10 000B

L-B : Faux c'est 320 000 000B! Zoro, Est-ce que un jour Sandy aura une petite amie ?

Zoro : Même au Paradis, enfin s'il y va, il n'aura jamais de petite amie!!

Sandy : Je vais t'étriper

L-B : Bonne réponse

_Plus que 30 secondes_

L-B : Nami, Qui est la personne la plus stupide au monde ?

Nami : Luffy bien évidemment !

L-B : Bonne réponse

_Jingle de fin de manche !_

L-B : Vous avez 5 minutes pour discuter, pendant ce temps téléspectateurs, voici une page de pub. A tout de suite.

* * *

Nami : Dis moi Luffy, t'as réfléchis quand t'as dit banque ?

Luffy : on m'a dit que dans la partie il faut dire banque, et j'ai pensé que c'était plus classe de le dire en coupant le brocoli.

Nami : C'est bien ce que je pensais, t'es stupide et tu le resteras à vie !

Luffy : Ha ?!

Zoro : Alors Sourcil en vrille, tu as cru tes rêves se réaliser ?

Sandy : Eh tête d'algue, je suis à ta droite, mais comme tu n'a aucun sens de l'orientation, tu ne me regarde même pas, on dirait que tu parle tout seul comme un clodo !

Zoro : Toi je découpe en vrille, à l'image de tes sourcils !!

Nami : Ca SUFFIT vous deux, et le prochain que j'entends, je lui fais payer 1000000B par mots prononcés

Sandy : Ouille, Nami-san tu es si belle quand tu donne des punitions

Zoro : (Il faudra penser à l'éliminer rapidement avant quelle ne me fasse payer mes erreurs)

* * *

_Jingle_

L-B : Nous pouvons reprendre

L-B : 200 misérables euros dans la cagnotte, à croire que vous avez le ciboulot ramolli !

Qui d'après vous vous empêche de faire croire que vous êtes intelligent, qui vous empêche de vous croire riche, si vous connaissez votre coupable : alors éliminez le ! Qu'il devienne un marin faible !!

_Jingle de la mort_

L-B : Bien, a qui voulez-vous mettre la honte ?

Luffy : Zoro, car il n'arrête pas de me taper quand je donne une mauvaise réponse.

Zoro : Nami car elle dangereuse pour mon compte en banque.

Nami : Luffy car il est trop stupide

Ussop : Luffy car il n'arrête pas de me chatouiller avec ses bras élastiques

Sandy : Zoro car il est dangereux pour Nami

Chopper : Zoro car il me fait peur.

Robin : Luffy car il est très stupide.

L-B : Tout se joue entre Zoro et Luffy ! Le vote de Franky peut déterminer le marin faible, comme il peut être inutile !

Franky : Luffy, car il n'arrête pas de me faire des grimaces marrantes et ca me déconcentre.

L-B : Le choix est fait. Monkey D. Luffy vous êtes un marin faible avec 4 voix contre vous. Vous avec confiance en vos ami, mais pas l'intelligence qui va avec, Au revoir.

L-B : Merci d'avoir regardé Le marin faible. A demain soir ! (clin d'œil)

_Jingle de fin d'émission_

* * *

Luffy : Je suis sur qui m'ont pas crus quand je leur ai dit que j'étais intelligent. Et puis l'autre avec ses questions tordues, elle à pas l'droit de dire que je suis faible. J'aimerais bien la voir sur la mer se débrouiller toute seule ! En parlant de se débrouiller, c'est l'heure du repas. Où c'est qu'on mange de la viande !!...

* * *

_Jingle de fin de chapitre_

* * *

Worminator : Hé voila, fin de la première manche. J'espère que ça vous à plu!

Luffy : Pas moi en tout cas, puis j'ai même pas trouvé de nourriture

Worminator c'est au fond du couloir central, puis la porte à droite. Et c'est écrit ici sur ce panneau!

Luffy : Ah ouais. Cool!

Worminator : A croire que ce gamin à le sens de l'orientation aussi mauvais que celui de zoro.

Zoro : On parle de moi ici?

Worminator : Pas du tout.

Zoro : Y'a intêret!!

Worminator : Bon ben reviews. N'hésitez pas à donner des commentaires sur mes textes pour que je m'améliore. Que vos reviews soient positives ou négatives, cela ne me pose aucun probleme, tant que ce n'est pas méchant. J'arrete de coser et je vous dit à demain soir. Bonne soirée.

* * *


	3. 2eme manche, et déjà des meurtres

Worminator : Amis du soir, bonsoir.

Luffy : Bonjour

Zoro : Eh Worminator, on t'attendait pour continuer le jeu !

Worminator : Je sais, et j'aurais du vous prévenir : le Week-end je ne bosse pas (excepté mes devoirs de lycée bien sur).

Luffy : D'accord. Bon ben comme punition, tu remplace Zoro par moi dans le jeu !

Worminator : C'est hors de question

Luffy : Bon ben je demanderai à ce que tu n'as plus de reviews !

Worminator : Hé non,……..Si tu nous laisse tranquille, tu auras accès gratuit au resto du jeu

Luffy : OK ! C'est bon c'est où ?

Worminator : au fond à droite eh puis je te l'ai déjà dis vendredi soir.

Luffy : ah bon ? A tout à l'heure

Nami : bien joué, on est débarrassé de Luffy

Robin : On pourrait donc commencer

Worminator : C'est parti !!

* * *

L-B : Re-bonsoir.

L-B : reprenons notre partie. Luffy à été éliminé, donc il reste 7 concurrents. Que le jeu commence

_Jingle_

L-B : Zoro, parce que vous ne le valez pas bien, vous commencez. Qui est le père de Luffy ?

Zoro : Heu, je ne sais pas.

Sandy : hé marimo, t'était perdu quand on nous l'a appris.

Zoro : s'pece de tronche de banane.

Sandy : de quoi ?!

L-B et Nami : Vos gueules

L-B: C'est Monkey D. Dragon

Zoro : Dragon? Le révolutionnaire?

Luffy : Ouais, c'est mon père!

Zoro : famille de tarés

Franky : Super, voila gum gum man qui est de retour

L-B : arrêtez de parler, vous perdez du temps, et donc des euros !!

Nami : De QUOI !! LE PROCHAIN qui dit un mot me remboursera 100fois la somme perdue c'est clair !!

Zoro : (merde, elle a commencée à nous faire payer)

L-B : Nami, Zoro porte 3 sabres. Quel est le nom de celui qu'il met à la bouche ?

Nami : euh, Zoro c'est quoi le nom de ce sabre ?

L-B : Hé vous n'avez pas le droit

Nami : De quoi je me mêle brocoli !! _(Air qui fait très peur) _

L-B : euh rien du tout.

Zoro : C'est Wado Ichimonji

Nami : La réponse est donc : Wado Ichimonji !

L-B : ….Heu…Oui…Bonne réponse (Ils sont tarés ces pirates)

_3 minutes_

L-B : Ussop, Quel est le nom des 2 géants dont la prime est de chacun de 100000000B ?

Ussop : Dorry et Brogy.

L-B : Bonne réponse, Sandy : Est-ce que Zoro à une chance d'avoir une petite amie ?

Sandy : Bien sur que non, c'est un rustre sans cœur ni sentiments !!

Zoro : Dis-Donc sourcil en vrille, est-ce que le fait de…….Ouille

Nami : Un mot de plus et tu meurs _(air qui fait encore plus peur)_

L-B : Bonne réponse

Zoro à voulu dire quelque chose mais il s'est tut on ne sait pourquoi !

L-B : Chopper, existe-t-il un remède contre la stupidité ?

Chopper : Malheureusement non.

L-B : Bonne réponse

_1 minute_

L-B : Robin, Citez le nom de 3 capitaines corsaires encore vivant

Robin: Bartholomew Kuma, Mihawk, Gecko Moria

L-B : Bonne réponse. Franky….

Franky : Banque

L-B : Quel est le nom de l'ile judiciaire de la marine proche de Water seven ?

Franky : Enies Lobby.

L-B : Bonne réponse

_Jingle de fin de manche_

L-B : Hé ben, 500€ dans la cagnotte ! Comme quoi les miracles, ça existe, même avec les cas les plus désespérés !

Allez une page de pub

* * *

Robin : Bien Franky, tu as banqué au bon moment.

Franky : Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, mais Luffy arrêté pas de me dire de dire banque, alors ca a saoulé et j'ai dit banque.

Nami : Encore un coup du Stupide gum gum man !

Luffy : je ne suis pas stupide !

Nami, C'est vrai, tu es stupide et elastique !

Zoro : Vos gueules, j'essaie de pioncer !

Sandy : Oh, le pauvre Zoronet est malheureux car il sait qu'il n'aura jamais de petite amie car il est trop rustre.

Zoro : Les blondinet n'interessent pas Nami, elle préfère les bruns.

Sandy : Nan, ce n'est pas vrai, ca ne peut être, Nami mon cœur, tu me brise le cœur.

Zoro : T'inquiète, t'as le brocoli pour te consoler

Sandy : Mais je vais te ……………….

…………..

Personne ne sut ce qui se passa en ce moment, mais en tout cas, ca a du prolonger la pub de 20 min, le temps qu'on maquille Zoro, Luffy, Ussop et Sandy des centaines de bosses qui les recouvraient !

………………

* * *

_Jingle de la mort_

L-B : Bon vous éliminez qui vous voulez, ca risque pas de changer grand-chose au résultat final !

Ussop : Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sait ?

L-B : Suffit de vous voir !

(Personne ne bougeât, de peur de faire sauter les studios)

_Jingle de la mort (bis)_

L-B : Allez, qui vous virez ?

Zoro : Nami car elle dangereuse et pas seulement pour mon compte en banque

Nami : Zoro car c'est un provocateur de Sandy

Ussop : Nami car elle fait peur

Sandy : Zoro car il traumatise ma Nami

Chopper : Zoro car il fait mal

Robin : Zoro car il ne sait pas grand-chose

Frankie : Zoro car il saoule tout le monde

L-B : Bon ben Zoro, avec 5 voix contre vous, vous êtes le marin faible. Vous êtes fort face à tout le monde, mais vous êtes dominé par les intellos ! Au revoir (clin d'œil)

_Jingle de fin d'émission_

* * *

Zoro : Pff, c'est vraiment qu'une bande de merdeux. Entre le blondinet qui fait sa drague à deux balle, la rousse qui fait tout payer et vide sidéral qu'on nomme luffy, y'a vraiment de quoi devenir taré. Franchement, qu'es-ce qui m'a pris de les rejoindre!!

* * *

Worminator : Particulièrement calme cette fin démission, vous ne trouvez-pas ?

Luffy : Moi je ne sais pas pourquoi

Nami : C'est normal, tu ne sais rien !

Worminator : Allez A vous les studios ! Reviews

_Jingle de fin de chapitre_


	4. 3eme manche, sans argent

Worminator : Salut les gens !

Franky : Supeeeeeeeer !! On continue !

Nami : Oui Franky, c'est bien….

Worminator : Ben qu'es-ce que tu as Nami, t'es pas heureuse de continuer avec nous ?

Nami : Le problème n'est pas de continuer, mais de supporter cette bande d'abrutis.

Ussop : T'exagère ! Et puis il y à le Captain Ussop pour relever le niveau

Chopper : Ouah Captain Ussop

Worminator : Bon effectivement ce n'est pas gagné ! Je remercie bien entendu les personnes qui m'ont envoyés des reviews, et puis on commence la 3eme manche !

Franky : Go Baby !!...

* * *

_Jingle de début_

L-B : Re-bonjour à tous.

Tous : Bonjour

Luffy : Ouh…A bas les brocolis….

Zoro : Mais tais-toi, si ils me voient avec toi je vais me faire taper par Nami

Nami : Un problème Zoro

Zoro : Non non merci…. (Il vaut mieux s'éclipser rapidement)

L-B : Hem…..Bien, Zoro à été éliminé à la dernière manche, vous n'êtes plus que 6, alors commençons la 3eme manche !!

Jingle de début de manche

L-B : Nami, on commence par vous, car vous êtes trop dangereuse. Qui est le possesseur du fruit du démon de la glace ?

Nami : Ao Kiji

L-B : Bonne réponse. Ussop, quelle est votre vitesse de pointe quand vous vous enfuyez ?

Ussop : Mais je ne m'enfuis jamais car je suis le courageux Captain Ussop

Chopper: Whoa, Captain Ussop

L-B : Faux, c'est 158,74 km/h. Sandy, comment appelle t'on la deuxième partie de Grand Line ?

Sandy : Le Nouveau Monde

L-B : Bonne réponse

Zoro : Eh cuistot, avoue-le, t'as les réponses affichées devant toi, sinon, tu raterais toutes les questions !

Sandy : Eh tête d'algues, moi je suis toujours en jeu alors que toi t'es éliminé :p

Nami : Non mais vous n'allez pas recommencer vous deux !

_Série de coups de poings « involontaires selon Nami » abattus sur les deux hommes_

L-B : Chopper, est-ce qu'Ussop à attrapé un poisson rouge géant (et quand je dis géant, c'est géant version one piece)?

Ussop : Eh oui, car je suis Captain Ussop

Chopper : Bien sur que non !

L-B : Bonne réponse.

L-B : Robin, Quel est le nom du bateau pirate que vous allez atteindre ?

Robin : Thriller Bark (ou Thriller Park selon certaines versions)

Chopper : Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

Robin : parce que si vous lisez le manga One Piece, vous saurez toute la suite de nos aventures !

Chopper : Ouah, trop fort !

L-B : En tout cas, c'est une bonne réponse. Franky, est-il possible pour Nami de penser à autre chose qu'a de l'argent ?

Nami : Bien sur que oui

Tous : Bien sur que non

Nami : Non mais je ne vous permets pas d'abord

L-B : On s'en fout, c'est une bonne réponse

Nami : Vous voulez vraiment une explosion thermonucléaire

_Jingle de fin de manche_

Tous : Ouf !

L-B : Allez, une pause, ca fera du bien à tous le monde

* * *

Nami : Mais, personne n'a banqué !

Robin : Tu as raison navigatrice-chan.

Nami : Donc tous autant que vous êtes, vous me devrez……

(Petite pause maths : cagnotte pouvant être gagnée : 300€ ; taux de change : 1€--1000000B ; taux d'intérêts selon Nami : 100. Ce qui nous donne : (300+300)x1000000 -- 600000000B. Enfin, on divise par 6 car il reste 6 personnes en jeu ce qui nous donne……fin de la pause maths)

…..100000000B chacun. Ussop, comme tu as répondu faux, et fait perdre de l'argent, tu me devras 200000000B.

Tous : QUOI !!

Nami : Et bien sur, 1 jour de retard augmente de 10 pour cents la dette que vous me devez.

_Au loin Luffy et Zoro se font très discret et ne disent pas un mot, de peur d'attirer Nami vers eux._

* * *

_Jingle de la mort_

L-B : Rien du tout in the Pocket, voila ce que vous allez recevoir à la fin du jeu. J'èspère que cette fois-ci vous éliminerez le bon marin faible ! Place au vote

Nami : Ussop car il me fait perdre de l'argent

Ussop : Nami car elle est très dangereuse

Sandy : Ussop car il vient juste d'insulter ma Nami-swan

Chopper : Nami car elle me encore plus peur que Zoro

Robin : Ussop car il n'est pas très intelligent

Franky : Nami car elle est tarée, comme les autres.

L-B : Ah, une égalité. Mais que fait-on ?

Zoro : Eh ben on vire les deux éliminés et on me ramène à la place.

L-B : Mais vous n'avez pas le droit !

Zoro : (tout en dégainant ses sabres) Pas le droit ? Vous êtes sure ?

L-B : Ah ben maintenant que vous me le dite, ca me revient ! Mais pourquoi vous et pas Luffy ?

Zoro : Il préfère se goinfrer !

L-B : Bon ben, on échange !

L-B : Nami, vous êtes une excellente navigatrice et une excellente avare, c'est pour ca que vous êtes une marine faible

L-B : Ussop, Vous êtes aussi courageux que vous êtes intelligent, avec 3 votes contre vous, vous êtes un marin faible. Au revoir

L-B : Bon ben pas mécontente d'avoir fini cette manche ! Et par pitié, faite que cette partie se finisse vite, que je puisse prendre ma retraite !! (Clin d'œil)

_Jingle de fin d'émission_

* * *

Nami : Ah ce Zoro, ca l'arrangeait bien de se débarrasser de moi comme ça hein ! Une fois que la partie sera finie, je me vengerais comme pas possible !! Niark Niark Niark !!

Ussop : Mais euh ! Ils ne pouvaient éliminer le grand Captain Ussop. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais demander à Sogeking de me remplacer quelques temps pendant que je me noie dans mon profond désespoir

* * *

_Jingle de fin de chapitre_

* * *

Worminator : Hé ben voila, un nouveau chapitre de pondu. Pour le plus grand plaisir de mes « fans » et de Zoro, je l'ai remit en course.

Zoro : Ouais c'est cool

Chopper : Mais euh

Sogeking : Tu peux parler, mon ami Ussop à été éliminé !

Chopper : Ouah Sogeking, t'es de retour

Sandy : Zut, il nous refait son cirque de super héro à la noix

Worminator : Enfin bon, on va les laisser se reposer ! Allez reviews !


End file.
